


The Next Morning

by veivei



Series: Dawn [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Ketsu, Reunion, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: It had been naive of him to think that Izaya was ever going to just leave him in peace./i.e. me coming back 3 years later to add another part to this series.
Relationships: Orihara Izaya/Kida Masaomi
Series: Dawn [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/822735
Kudos: 15





	The Next Morning

It had been naive of him to think that Izaya was ever going to just leave him in peace, Kida thought, looking at the long list of messages in his phone that he had been ignoring for weeks, apparently coming from Izaya to his new phone number that Izaya shouldn't have even _known_. The silence before that had lasted for months. Saki and he had moved out of Tokyo in that time, rented an apartment together, he had gotten a job at a fast food restaurant and he had been keeping well out of trouble. So far.

Izaya was promising him jobs and eventually meeting him again in his messages and frankly, both were somewhat tempting. Izaya apparently wasn’t in Tokyo either and he was in a whole different part of the country from where Kida had moved to. Too far away to randomly call for him like back in the old times. The jobs he said he had for Kida were in various places, as always. It certainly all sounded more exciting than Kida’s current life.

“Has Izaya contacted you?” Kida asked Saki when he came home in the evening. He had been keeping quiet about the messages so far and he still hadn’t answered any, but he decided he wanted to know if she had gotten some as well.

“Izaya?” she asked, seemingly uncomprehending. She had been stirring the curry they were having for dinner but stopped. And she seemed genuinely baffled. “He’s alive?”

“Apparently.” The rumors to that effect had been circulating around Tokyo for months and Kida had known about them even before he had started getting the messages because Yatabe had relayed them to him but it was true that he hadn't ever told Saki anything. “He wants us… well, me… to work for him again.”

“You want that?” Saki asked seriously, turning to look at him.

“It’s way better money than we currently make, even combined.”

"We get by."

“It would involve travelling.”

"And trouble. And _Izaya_.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re waiting for me to agree to that? You’ll do it anyway if you decide you want to. So why ask _me_.”

That was not helpful, Kida thought. And they were already starting to argue over this. He excused himself and left the apartment, ignoring the dinner and going for a walk instead.

Some more messages came from Izaya while he was out. He was probably going to torment him like that, Kida thought, until he threw that phone away.

But he couldn’t make himself do that. And the nights were starting to get challenging for him, too, with the memories of Izaya coming back to him in his dreams, no matter what he tried doing about that. His body apparently decided that sex with Saki wasn’t good enough, that sex with other girls he went and picked up at a club wasn’t good enough either. Hell, he finally went all the way to Saitama and slept with Chikage for the first time since he'd left Tokyo and not even that helped. And he wanted to talk with Chikage about Izaya so much, even though Chikage was having none of that.

Two weeks after that, Kida answered the most recent message from Izaya, got the job, was contacted about it by Manami and that was it. She was the only person he got to talk to and eventually meet. But, at least the money was good.

Izaya was apparently not in any hurry to see him and he even told him as much in another message. And that was the last message directly from him, too. Apparently satisfied with having hired him and ensnared him again, Izaya left Kida like that for _months_. He might have been trying to make him appropriately angry and desperate again, Kida thought bitterly. Too bad that it was working, at least to an extent.

Then the invitation came, sparse in details.

“I have a job,” Kida told Saki, just like he always told her.

She just nodded and kissed him goodbye when he was leaving. He went to the train station, got on the train, changed trains a few times and travelled to another city where he met a strange old guy at the station who drove him in a nondescript black car to Izaya’s… well, mansion and then led the way through several rooms to where he was waiting. In a wheelchair. 

Kida had heard rumors about that, too, about Izaya being unable to walk anymore after that final fight with Heiwajima. He hadn't quite believed them but he supposed that that might have happened if Heiwajima was no longer holding back. And he didn’t really feel sorry for Izaya. It served him right after what he’d once made Saki do.

Izaya was somehow smaller than Kida remembered him being, thinner and paler, maybe just from doing less physical activity when he was like it. He was wrapped in a strange fur lined cloak with no sleeves, which was hideous, Kida decided right away, a bit disppoined at Izaya's style getting so much worse. 

Izaya dismissed the guy who had brought Kida here and once he left, he smiled up at Kida, as mischievously as before. Or maybe not quite, Kida thought, because that smile didn’t really reach his eyes.

“Not what you expected?” Izaya asked.

“I don’t know,” Kida said with a shrug.

There was a desk with a computer on it behind Izaya, which was a familiar sight, but the decor in the room was vastly different from Izaya's old Shinjuku office, way more old-timey. Kida didn't really like it and he felt that he didn't fit here at all and for a moment he wasn't so sure if he should have come here at all. Izaya was even stranger now than he used to be, this place was strange, too, his servant was strange. He had matured, maybe, but not in a direction Kida had any interest in.

But it was still him in the end. And Kida had to admit that he had in fact missed him so badly.

“I’m lucky to even be alive," Izaya said. ”But… considering my current condition, are you strong enough to carry me now?” he asked, clearly alluding to the way he’d humiliated Kida once before.

“Yes," Kida said without hesitation this time around.

“Really? You’ve changed, too. Grown up a bit.”

Kida didn't really know what to say to that. Because of course he had, but not enough not to come here.

“But you’re not over me," Izaya pointed out just that. "And I told you right away that it might end up being like that.”

“Except you’re not over me either, Izaya-san." After all, Kida thought, it had been Izaya who had contacted _him_ in the first place, not the other way around.

“Maybe I’m a bit lonely," Izaya admitted, "away from Tokyo, everyone, and everything.”

"Then go back. Or are you too afraid?”

Izaya flinched at Kida’s words and Kida figured that they must have hit a nerve. 

“How’s Saki?” Izaya asked then, maybe attempting to hit Kida where it hurt in turn.

But Saki wasn’t a problem anymore, Kida thought. They were fine together, they were over the jealousy, they did whatever they wanted, with whomever they wanted, but they were still overall together, facing life's obstacles as a pair. And Kida was proud of them for having achieved that and survived that time when they had been lacking access to Izaya’s well paying jobs, as a pair of young high school drop-outs with no support from their families.

“She’s fine,” was all he said. He still didn’t want Izaya to have any interest in her again. He couldn’t have stopped her if she would have wanted to meet him, but he didn’t want her to have to deal with him. Obviously, he was not heeding his own advice about that, but it was still a good one.

“Maybe I should see her, too," Izaya said. Of course. Not that Kida expected anything else. “Just like back in the old days… The two of you. But… maybe just you would be enough?”

Kida would have preferred to be enough, for various reasons, but he wasn’t going to say that out loud, playing right into Izaya's hand.

“What are we going to do, Masaomi?” Izaya asked, as if he had no idea at all. “We already did so many different things together back in Tokyo… and I wouldn’t want to _bore you_ after such a long trip just to get here.”

Nothing they could do together was going to bore Kida at this point but he stayed quiet about that as well. He would have preferred to stop talking entirely already, actually.

"But how can I entertain you when I'm like this?" Izaya asked, motioning to his legs.

He was being overdramatic, Kida thought, since he just couldn't walk and that left plenty of things to do, actually, as far as Kida could imagine. Everything in Izaya but his legs seemed to be moving fine, too. There was really not that much of a problem.

“Just fine,” Kida answered.

“It’s been a while for me…” Izaya said dejectedly.

And it was strange coming from him, an honest confession like that, Kida thought. But well, Izaya had been keeping him away for months himself, so who else but himself had he to blame? And what about all those other men who had supposedly been fucking him back in Tokyo? Was it too far for them to travel all the way here to see him now? Was that how much Izaya had meant to them? Kida felt strange satisfaction about that. He would have loved to see Izaya really desperate and begging for his attention in the end, unable to get it anywhere else anymore. 

“If you’re so confident,” Izaya said. “Have it your way. Surprise me.”

Kida started taking off his clothes.

“You’re not afraid someone may come in here?” Izaya asked Kida when his jacket and shirt landed on the floor. “Have you even checked if the door is closed? Why do you want to do it right here? I have several bedrooms, you know.”

“You should be the one to care about that door, Izaya-san. Nobody knows me in this place."

Kida slipped off his underwear and got naked. He was already hard, but that didn't bother him or make him ashamed. And he really didn't care about the door. It was probably locked anyway, by that guy when he had been leaving. After all, Izaya had invited him here for a reason and they both knew what that reason was. He should have taken care of it.

Izaya was staring at him, quite openly.

“I’m a bit intrigued," he said, looking at Kida’s erection pointedly before moving his gaze back up to his face.

“Are you?” Kida bent down to take a bottle of lube out of the pocket of his jacket, which had been discarded on the floor. “Just a bit intrigued?” He walked up to Izaya once he had it in his hand. “Hold this for me.” He pushed the bottle into Izaya's hand.

Izaya looked down when Kida reached between Izaya's legs and started opening his pants. When he took Izaya’s cock out, it was still soft, which Kida wasn't happy about, considering that he was naked right in front of Izaya. He grabbed it roughly and squeezed it, harder than he would have squeezed any other man's cock. But he knew how Izaya was, or at least how he used to be.

“Maybe…” Izaya said softly “...I’m not into pain as much anymore, Masaomi.”

But he grew hard in Kida's hand anyway. Still, Kida stopped squeezing him so hard.

“Growing soft with age, Izaya-san?” he asked.

“I have been through a lot," Izaya said with a sigh. 

That had been surprisingly sincere, too, Kida thought.

"So have I," he said, "no thanks to you." He didn't even know himself if he meant his whole past or these past few months that Izaya had been gone and then started _tormenting_ him. 

“What do you expect me to say?” 

"Nothing." Kida didn't really want to be bothered with words at all.

He started stroking Izaya’s cock.

"That’s good,” Izaya praised him. "But who’s that lube for?”

"Open it."

Izaya did. Kida let go of his cock and reached for the lube to put some on his fingers. Then he got into Izaya’s lap in the wheelchair, hoping it wasn't going to break, since it was very much looking sturdy enough, and once there, reached behind him to slip his own fingers inside his body. 

“You are going to drip over things,” Izaya complained right away.

“Too bad. You can’t stop me. You’re stuck like that, aren’t you?” 

Kida was enjoying this. Maybe he shouldn't have such thoughts but it was akin to having Izaya tied up, which they had tried before and it had been entertaining back then as well. As he started stretching himself, he brushed his prostate several times just to make himself shudder and make it more of a spectacle for Izaya to witness.

Izaya’s hands were gripping the wheelchair's handles. And he was obviously at least a little bit affected, which already felt like a victory to Kida, even though he seemed to be trying to appear indifferent.

Once Kida deemed himself ready, he smeared some of the lube over Izaya’s cock, earning a shudder from him as well, and lowered himself on it until it was all inside him. Izaya smiled contentedly, which was funny. It might have been a while for him for real, Kida thought, starting to move up and down slowly. Now he really hoped the wheelchair was sturdy enough. As he continued to move, he started touching himself at the same time. Izaya closed his eyes and apparently intended to just enjoy himself, which was a bit underwhelming, Kida supposed. Kida expected that Izaya might not have been able to be meeting his thrusts, because of his injury, but he could have still been touching him at least, instead of still holding onto the wheelchair. In a way, this was too uncomplicated, for something to be happening between the two of them, after all this time, at that. If Izaya had really grown this mellow overall… Was it even possible though, Kida wondered. And he was both suspicious and not liking it all that much.

“What did I tell you about me boring you?” Izaya asked him then, as if he could read his thoughts. He sounded surprisingly collected which was a bit infuriating. “You’ll ditch me if there's nothing interesting to keep you coming.”

Kida kept on moving, wondering what that was about.

“You won’t ever show up again, if that’s all I can do for you,” Izaya continued.

“You sound as if you cared if I would show up here again, Izaya-san,” Kida pointed out, not without difficulty, since he himself was already a bit short of breath. He made an effort to move even faster, trying to elicit some further response from Izaya, which wasn’t easy. He was not fucking him after all, he was fucking himself on his cock and anything he did affected him way more than it did Izaya and he was already so warm inside at this point. All he needed to come was a touch on his cock, pretty much, which he denied himself.

“I do," Izaya said and touched him then.

His hand wrapped around Kida’s cock combined with what he’d just said, was too much for Kida to handle and he came, spilling over Izaya's clothed chest and his weird cloak, not caring in the slightest what things he was going to soil irreparably. He slumped against Izaya's chest then, breathing heavily. Izaya was still hard inside him.

And then he was hoisted up and Izaya was standing up and carrying him, pushing his back against a wall and fucking him like that.

Kida couldn’t understand what was going on at first. Izaya used to do this to him but it had never been easy or effortless for him to do in the first place and he was supposed to no longer be able to walk at all. Besides he really did look thinner and weaker than before.

"What are you doing?" Kida forced out through clenched teeth. "How…?"

"That's what took me so long," Izaya said, placing his words between his thrusts. "I couldn't walk when I woke up. For real. It took a lot of work to start again."

It was so like Izaya not to want to show himself to him before he was fine, Kida thought, rocked by his thrusts. And it was also exasperating.

“I have been thinking about this,” Izaya whispered in Kida's ear, still moving inside him, “all this time. To help motivate me.”

Kida doubted that was even true, but it was awfully romantic, he supposed, for something coming out of Izaya's mouth, and he felt even warmer inside than before at the thought. Izaya finally stopped talking, got more into it and after taking some more time, finally came. Kida had been holding onto him tightly and didn't really feel like letting him go even once they were done, but Izaya disentangled himself from his hold and stepped back from him, leaving him leaning against the wall with sperm running down his thighs, and then slipped that hideous cloak off his shoulders, probably because it was soiled with Kida’s sperm in turn.

“Can you stop wearing that?” Kida asked, catching his breath with difficulty.

Izaya smiled.

“Maybe,” he said. Now, he looked very happy with himself, Kida observed.

“If you can walk again, why did you get in that wheelchair to show yourself to me?” he asked.

“I wanted you to be surprised, Masaomi. I really think, if there’s nothing interesting happening, you won’t come here again.”

Kida considered that. It was childish to be like that and he wasn’t sure if he wanted Izaya to indulge him like that. But he didn’t want to make any confessions about how he would have come here anyway. It might have been untrue. And it was unnecessary.

“I’ll cherish the thought of you starting to walk again because of me,” he said instead. 

“Fine." Izaya shrugged, though his cheeks were quite pink, maybe because he'd just come. "I’ll allow that.”

Then they did it again. In the bedroom and the other way around. 

When Kida left in the evening and got on the train to go back home, he was convinced that he was actually going to come back. Whenever Izaya felt like inviting him. Which he felt might have been sooner than this time around.


End file.
